Cell, The Naruto Edition
by TheLifeAndDeathOfMrs.Bliss
Summary: Based on the Stephen King novel. What happens when the end of the world occurs through the ringing of a cell phone? Will everyone you love still be alive? Various pairings,OCs,and filler arc characters. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

NYAPPY, my fellow Earthlings!! This is a little story I had kicking at the back of my mind for a while, and I decided to write this story a month ago, but I just never had the confidence to jot down a few notes. So, this is the first part of my new story, Cell, The Naruto Edition.

I do not own the characters of Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does, and he beat me right to it. I also do not own the storyline , which is based off of the the novel _Cell_ by the wonderful man that is Stephen King. I do however own a few OC's that pop up here and there, …so yeah…

Part the First: Another Day

_All that is gold does not glitter,_

_Not all those who wander are lost._

_The old that is strong does not wither,_

_Deep roots are not reached by the frost._

Gandalf the Grey, J.R.R Tolkien's _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_

The sun shown brightly on this day, the 3rd of October. Despite the stranger weather that had occurred a few days previously, it seemed that today was proof that whatever marginal anomaly that made that strange weather was gone from the atmosphere. And in order to celebrate this glorious weather, many people had decided to spend their day outside. The many restaurants were packed more the usual with a flow of business people and the occasional struggling artist. The stores that lined Tanzaku Avenue were crowded with young schoolgirls on break and older women who wanted to update their wardrobes. And the parks were also crowded with families on picnics, children who were playing in the fountain, the occasional minstrel pack, and a few games of baseball. The largest park in Konoha City was Rasengan National Park, which was over ten miles long, roughly. The lake in the center was teeming with people, and across from the lake a game of soccer was nearing it's finale. On the bridge that overlooked most of the park, a pack of college students had chosen to perform part of _Shibaraku _live to many a spectator. All in all, it was a perfect day for anyone.

It was a perfect day for Namikaze Minato. He strolled by the small play, stopping only once to look back at the play. He remembered the first time he had seen it with his grandmother and his older sister, back when he was only a kid of seven. He turned back to his original destination: the small ice-cream truck that was selling his favorite brand of ice-cream, chocolate-cherry-vanilla swirl. He had very little time to waste, as it was. Thirty minutes from now, he had to go and pick up his wife, Kushina, from the airport. She had been away to visit her brother and his daughter far away at Uzumaki Ranch in distant west side of Fire Country. Afterword, he had to go and pick up his niece (!!OC ALERT!!WILL COME UP LATER!!) 

from the bus stop. Then he had to go and get his son Naruto, who had been staying the week with his friend Inuzuka Kiba, and who was due home today. All in all, it was going to be a busy day.

Across the park from Minato was a young woman with a problem: too much free time. For anyone in this day and age, the problem of an extra ten minutes seemed trivial enough. In those ten minutes, you could do almost anything: eat, take a small walk around the neighborhood, take a nap and dream ten different dreams, anything. But for Uchiha Sayuri (!!ANOTHER OC ALERT!!) it was a not-so-trivial problem. She rarely had a break from her job as a waitress, and when she did, it was usually five minutes. To her, ten minutes from her job was an eternity. And she simply had no knowledge of how to make the ten minutes go by. She already had lunch, she didn't bring a book, and there was no place in the restaurant for her to take a nap. She simply stood out on the park, a few feet away from the restaurant, and stared the distance. She had already wasted four minutes, and the people were looking at her like some sort of freak. She supposed she should take a small walk. Another few minutes around the bend, and she should be back on time, earlier at the most. She started her treck, humming Ryuusei Rocket quietly to herself. She had no knowing that the end of the world was at bay.

A few feet away from Uchiha Sayuri sat a pensive boy with long brown hair. He was seated at the edge of the park, his legs dangling from his seat. In his hand was a sketchbook, filled with small doodles (of exploding pineapples and dancing bottles of Smirnoff) and in his other hand was a pencil. He was looking intently at two young women, one with short pink hair and bright jade eyes, the other with long pale blonde hair and bright blues eyes. They were both in the same schoolgirl uniform and were both carrying cases with their school books and homework. They were giggling constantly and the pink haired one was clutching something plastic in her small hand : it was a cell phone, with a cherry petal decal and the kanji for _sakura_ written on the front, and had a small chain with a crystal _S_ dangling from it. The blonde's own cell phone was tightly held in her back pocket, an obvious notation that meant either_ My cell's out of service _or_ take a good look, gents!_ They stopped at an ice cream truck, the third and fourth in line for an ice cream. In front of them was an older woman of possibly twenty with short brown hair in a pink powersuit and a Prada tote bag. In her left hand was a glittery red leash that lead to a (surprise) small pig with a faux-diamond collar that read _Tonton_ at the end. In her right hand, pressed against her ear, was a red cell phone. She was trying to talk to someone, judging by the frustrated look on her face that read _C'mon! Pick up, dammit!_ In front of her, and the first three in line were three young kids in their elementary school uniform, apparently just getting their ice cream. The young boy in the middle, who was wearing goggles, apparently had decided to pay for his two other companions, a bespectacled boy and a young girl, and they soon were rushing off to the nearby playground to eat their well deserved earnings on the swings. Soon, the woman in the power suit had ordered her ice cream and seemed to have reached her friend, since a relieved look spread over her face and she started yapping away at her phone. Behind her, the pink haired girls cell phone began to ring a Spice Girls song, and she flipped it open. She said something, then turned to her friend and whispered something, apparently something 

'juicy', because the blonde pressed her ear to the phone along with the pink haired girls ear. Behind them came a man of possibly thirty, with semi-spiky hair and bright blue eyes. He apparently knew the two girls, because he spoke to them and they returned the greeting. Quickly, the young man began to sketch the small scene. The young man, known as Hyuga Neji, had no idea that this small sketch would prove to be the last normal ,albeit trivial, activity he would see for a long,long time.

End Part One

Well, how was it? Did it suck so much? I really think I could have done better, since I usually do much more better with the right type of music. But I really don't think Yellow Submarine by the Beatles helped. It did however make me feel happy!! There are a few references to normal American stuff like the bag, but I'm not that advanced when it comes to foreign accessory lines with the exception of Sex Pot Revenge. There is also a hint of An Café and Memoirs of a Geisha, so be wary! I put hidden meanings in many of my works, wether short or not. I'm sorry for how short it may seem, but I gotta make a living. The next chappie will finally unveil all that is to come , and not only will I have OCs in it ( it's strange without them for me) but some filler arc characters will appear in this story as well, so please don't kills me!! P.S. If you already read Stephen King's Cell, then you will know what will happen to Sakura and Ino. If you hate them, then you will LOVE what will happen to them next time! Until then, Bye NYAPPY!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello,peoples!! I have continued the story!! But I have to hurry this sh&t fast, because I have to turn in things. I was googling Naruto stuff and I came across this interesting article about Naruto philosophy and Christianity and the responses were...interesting, to say the least. ... that made me realize how random that was.  
okay, the normal drill: I don't own Naruto, I don't own the plotline, I only own the few OCs that appear.

Part The Second: A Changed World

" Never run from anything immortal; it attracts their attention"  
-The Last Unicorn

When Minato realized that his son's friend Haruno Sakura was in front of him, he felt that he should say hello. He hadn't seen Sakura for a while, since she broke his son's heart by dumping him and going for his friend Rock Lee. Lee, being the chivalrous man he was raised, did the appropriate thing and turned his back to Sakura. Oh well. Times had changed. His son was far away, and besides, he knew Sakura's father. He was a good fellow. And besides, better him than Kushina. She would have called Sakura a slut ( and a deep part of him agreed) and grabbed some kid's ice cream to dump it down her shirt or something equally outrageous. He patted Sakura on her shoulder.

Sayuri finally finished the small walk around the neighborhood. And that took...three minutes." Shit." She cussed under her breathe. Was this neighborhood really that small? Whenever she drove by it, it always seemed so big. She even had a tough time trying to fine the restaurant when she first started her job. Now what was she suppose to do? Shoot cuffs and yell out frog? She shook her white head.'Hells no! I've been living fine from my parents! I don't want to turn out like some sissy like my brothers!' She bit her lip and unconsiously tugged a braid of white hair. She had dyed her hair pure white when she was thirteen, so that she could stand apart from her brothers and cousins. She looked at her watch. Nine minutes have passed. "Yes," she whispered to herself. She looked up the street and spotted the restaurant. She pulled her head up high and marched towards the restaurant, full of unsurpassed pride. 'I can do this,' she thought to herself.'If I can live and support myself, there would be no need to stay in that wretched family'  
She hadn't even taken five steps when the world exploded upon her.

Neji had noticed the woman was getting some bad reception. As the man in the truck was getting her ice cream ready, she started to speak higher and louder. Her voice was carried by the breeze and he could hear a small jarble of it.  
"Yugao-san, can you hear me? It's ME, Shi-Shizune! Can you HEAR me? Yu-Yugao! There's something STATICKY, I can't-" Then he heard a car beep loudly behind him. Across from the line, someone shouted. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it sounded like a distressed call. He looked past the line and saw a few people get up and looking at something past his view. A few seemed slightly disturbed, and others downright miffed. A young mother grabbed her toddler who was playing in front of her and jogged down the park, constantly looking over her shoulder. A few boys who were dressed like they were in a dance-off began shouting at the Something, and one even started running away. He assumed a car crash had occured, but something entered his mind. Why would people who have witnessed a car crash run away from the site? Most of them were standing there, only shouting,not bothering to help. A few like-minded people, he was glad to see, were running to the scene. But they seemed almost mad, like they were going to a hunt or something. Well, one thing was for sure. He wasn't going to get any answers from staying up there. He got up ,threw his legs over to the safety of the sidewalk, and started jogging towards the park.

Minato had just finished his small conversation with Sakura when he heard the shriek from behind him. He turned around and noticed three things: the first thing was a group of people were swarming the small bridge that overlooked the rest of the park. They were shouting and pointing at something down there. Another thing was a series of screams and cries of pain emmiting from below. It was obvious something was happening there. The people above were starting to throw random things at whatever was happening down there. He knew that it probably wasn't someone being raped or murdered, that would be both stupid and dangerous. It was most likely some term of hazing from the nearby college, or maybe a holdup: half of him was starting to believe there was some sort of protest that had called for the police to come and arrest people, and the spectators above were angered at their presence. The third thing that occured to him, though, was that there was another,smaller cry joining the other one below: the cry of a child, an infant. Some of the people above were reaching to pull something from beneath, and he realized that they were reaching for the crying child,as if it were in peril. A small though was forming in his head, and was making up for am explanation: a young mother who was taking her child(possibly a newborn,judging from the cries) out for a walk in the park when she is attacked. From the way the people were reacting, she may have been attacked by some sort of dog. That would also explain their lack of help, although a few were trying to jump the bridge to below.  
The cries of help had managed to attract more people, and the way things were acting up, they seemed to finally get the child out of harms way, as they lifted a small blue bundle up. A woman with long blonde hair in pigtails carried that child away to a nearby bench, where it was unwrapped. She gasped and tears slid from her cheeks, as did the cheeks of some of the passerby. Minato wasn't able to see , so he got out of his line and walked to the small crowd. He looked over the woman's shoulder and...

When Neji had finally arrived, he saw that two crowds had formed, one at the bridge and the other across from it. The blonde man had joined the one across from the bridge and was staring in horror at whatever the crowd had gathered for. However, in his mind, he felt it was neccessary to look at the scene of the crime, the one he had been attracted to. He ran to the brdige and looked over." What the-" his words were soon stuck in his throat as his gag reflex kicked in. He ran to the nearby trashcan and vomited his lunch and breakfast. The sight was reeling in his head: a young black haired woman with red eyes lying against the wall of the bridge, blood splattering the whole of the wall. Her legs were splayed open, and blood was gushing out in torrents. Her legs had been riddled with bite marks, not soft dog ones, but deep, bone penetrating ones that bled profusely. The teeth marks looked to human to be dog made, and they almost looked like they were made with braces on them. But that wasn't what disturbed him the most: she looked to be about eight months pregnant, and now her stomach looked like an explosion. Her uterus had been torn out and was lying nearby and the placenta was half out of her body. It looked like she had been attacked and whatever attacked her was still there. It had ran into the forest, leaving a bloody trail. The trash that had been thrown at it was lying around, but that didn't matter to him.He turned to a nearby woman, no more a girl, with long black hair in a ponytail that lead to her ankles. He instantly recgonized her from his class: Tsuchi Kin, from Ninth Period Bio-Chemistry. She looked in shock from the woman below to everyone around her. "Kin!" He shouted, even though he was three feet from her. She turned slightly, her eyes looking through her soul." Kin! What the hell happened." She looked back at the crowd, then at the other one, and her mouth moved. "what?" He said, his voice gaining a marginal bit of annoyance. She turned back to him, her eyes small and dilated." A pregnant woman was attacked by a MAN! She was walking with him...he had his cell out...and he just JUMPED her...she was pushed against the wall-against her BELLY!- and he started to push some knuckle-blade thing out and he PUSHED it in between her legs!! The blood...oh god, the BLOOD!!" She stopped herself as a cry of hatred,of anger, of fear pierced the air from across the park. Coming from the ice cream truck.  
"...she screamed and then he threw her down and ...and he ...tore her BABY out! The baby started screaming and he was screaming. He threw the baby at her and She CAUGHT it and he ran off...some guy ran down and wrapped the baby up in his jacket...then the crazy guy came back and he...he killed the other guy! He tore him UP!! The woman was still alive and she started lifting the baby up so we could get it...and Tsunade-Sama caught it and the woman...the man..." And then Kin burst into tears. She slid down to her knees and started rocking back and forth. Neji was in shock. A pregnant woman, attacked by the father of her child...a passerby, killed by the same person... what in the world? Then he came to his senses. The scream he heard right then, from the ice cream truck. He turned and ran towards it, pulling Kin up and literally carrying her on his shoulders, and then he saw it, and Kin started to scream and scream.  
Minato was a strong willed man. He saw a young boy once throw himself out of a ten story building and land on a truck. He had seen a woman catch fire in front of his very eyes. He had even seen a baby with anthrax die in his arms. But this was something he never wanted to see again. The baby HAD been a newborn, but by newborn, it really was a newborn. It was covered in amniotic fluid and the umbilical cord was cut off, the string tied around the stump telltale proof. But the way it's eyes searched for the woman who carried it in her womb, the way it's small fist was clasping and inclasping, the way it's toes were curling...it was almost like the day Naruto was born, when he first held him. His bright blue eyes looked up at him in innocence as his small fingers barely curled around his finger. But this baby.  
" She's still alive..." The woman whispered. She wrapped the baby up and looked at the group. " I'm a doctor, don't worry." She started walking forward and stopped at Minato. " Your Naruto's father, right?" He looked dumbfounded, not believing the fact that this baby was just born and was without a mother, but he managed to nod. " Tell Kushina-san I said hello." She said in a cheerful manner. Then the mood darkened as she leaned in and said," Go to your family, Namikaze Minato. They need you right now. The world you know it is about to end, and the only people you can trust is your family. Hurry, before that little pice of heaven is taken from you." And with that, she strode up the hill and away from sight. He chewed over what the woman said. End of the world? Family? It was hurting his head too much. His wife and son were alright, as was his sister and niece. But...little piece of heaven? He didn't want to sound cruel, but it would only kid himself; he loved his family, but he didn't want to burden them with something of that sort. " Oh my God, SAKURA! INO!" He turned and realized that through all that fiasco...he had forgotten Sakura and her little friend.

What Sayuri first thought was some sort of animal attack was wrong. She tried to get through to the image in her head: Shizune, the assisstant of her principal Senju Tsunade, had murmured something unintelligible and flipped the cell phone off and dropped it to the floor. She winced as the frame cracked and the phone uttered one final BEEP as it shut down. Shizune, however, seemed indifferent. "Here's your change," Said the man behind the truck as he slid the ice cream and the change through the small window. She stared at it, almost curious. The two girls behind her were no different: Yamanaka Ino had also said something that resembled," Meek." Before the cherry blossom phone slid from her small white and and landed on the floor. The keychain danced as it fell, and glittered up at her. Haruno Sakura, who was in her homeroom class, looked at Ino in a half dazed/half disturbed look and started backing away. She hit the wall behind her and shrieked, turning to her foe. "Hey, what the HELL,lady," Came a shout from the truck.Sayuri returned her glance to Shizune, and gasped.  
Shizune had jumped towards the man and her small petite hands had formed hideous claws as she grabbed the hem of the man's shirt. He tried to pull away, but Shizune now had a firm grip on it and started pulling him her way. Meanwhile, Tonton, the pet pig of Tsunade-Sama, was released by the woman who held her down in life and started oinking her way through the park and into the small patch of woods. Ino, meanwhile, seemed to regain her sennses and reached towards Shizune and pulled her away from the man. Sakura,meanwhile, stood staring on, her eyes growing smaller and smaller.  
"Hey"  
Sayuri turned around and spied Hyuga Neji, staring at the sight of a thrashing Shizune who was still being held down by Ino. On his shoulder was a grim faced Tsuchi Kin, whose eyes were red from crying. She ,like Sakura, was staring at the small fight. Then, Neji opened his mouth. Out came and ''Oh, God." Kin's eyes started to grow and she began to scream. She backed away, her arms flaying about. Sayuri looked to where they were looking at, and started screaming.  
Yamanaka Ino, in her school girl uniform, with green and blue plaid skirt that reached her kneecaps, and white shirt, had opened her mouth wide, revealing perfectly white teeth. She bared them and like a cobra, she went for Shizune's neck. At first it looked like she was sucking her skin, but then Sayuri noticed a mettalic scent that was growing. It was the scent of blood. Shizune's blood, which soon spurted from the wound Ino had made with her teeth. She pulled away as a gush of red liquid burst from the wound of Shizune's jugular vein, which had been chewd open by Ino. Shizune, in spite of the pain she must have been feeling, was still trying to gouge out Ino's eyes, her lips bared, her black eyes small and dangerous. Then, Ino, who was always a prissy girl, grabbed Shizune's injured neck and started to shake it back and forth like a dog. Shizune must have weighed more than Ino, but her head was soon flopping back and forth, and soon.  
...Sayuri heard a crack. Shizune's neck was now broken. Her hands, now in the shape of talons, were twitching as they fell away from Ino and onto the floor, forever in a rictos of death. Her flailing legs soon calmed themselves and went limp. Her mouth shut itself and remained a bloody clown grin, insane and angry at the same time. Her eyes glazed over. No doubt about it. She was dead.  
And her murdered, Yamanaka Ino, with her blonde hair dripping with blood, her mouth covered in it, little droplets splattered across her white shirt, and her pupils shrunken in anger, lifted her face towards the heavens and let out a roar. Soon, the roar would be joined with a chorus of screams of pain,insanity, and death.

End Part the Second  
That was the second chapter. It killed me. My hand is numb. I hope the people of the world like it, because my brain has been fried!-Mrs. Bliss


End file.
